Darth Maul
Darth Maul – pochodzący z Dathomiry Lord Sithów, brat Savage'a Opressa, niegdyś uczeń Dartha Sidiousa. Jakiś czas przed Wojnami klonów, został przecięty na pół w walce z Obi-Wanem Kenobi, po tym jak Maul zabił jego mistrza, Qui-Gona Jinna. Został po tym uznany za martwego. Okazuje się, że Darth Maul przeżył walkę z Obi-Wanem i schronił się na Lotho Minor, gdzie postradał zmysły. Tam również zyskał zbudowane z odpadów odnóża, przypominające pająka. Darth Maul jest wspomniany w sezonie trzecim, pojawia się w końcówce sezonu czwartego i jest jednym z głównych antagonistów sezonu piątego. Wojny Klonów Jakiś czas przed powrotem Dartha Maula, jego brat Savage został przemieniony przez Siostry Nocy w wojownika i ucznia Hrabiego Dooku. Doszło do walki pomiędzy Savage'm i Dooku a jego byłą uczennicą, Asajj Ventress. W trakcie pojedynku, Opress zdradził obu Sithów i ukazał swoje możliwości, powalając ich na ziemię. Potem powrócił do Matki Talzin, która doradziła mu odszukanie zaginionego Dartha Maula. Po długiej podróży po Galaktyce, Savage przybył na Lotho Minor i trafił do dziwnej jaskini, gdzie zobaczył pająkowatego potwora. Szybko poznał, że był to nie kto inny jak poszukiwany Sith. Opress sprowadził załamanego Maula na Dathomirę, do Matki Talzin. Ta nie tylko zreperowała jego mechaniczne nogi, ale też przywróciła mu dawne wspomnienia i osobowość. Odbudowany na nowo Darth Maul powitał swojego brata i obiecał wziąć odwet na Obi-Wanie. Chcąc zwabić Kenobiego, Darth Maul przybył do pobliskiej osady, gdzie urządził prawdziwą rzeź. On i Savage wymordowali mieszkańców wioski, a później podpalili ją. Zgodnie z planem, Rada Jedi zareagowała i wysłała na miejsce Obi-Wana. Kenobi stanął w walce z braćmi, ale poniósł bolesną porażkę i został zabrany na ich statek. Tortury poddawane na Obi-Wanie przerwała Ventress, która chciała zemsty na Savage'u. Niespodziewanie, Asajj połączyła siły z Kenobim i walczyła z braćmi. Udało im się uciec ze statku. Potem, Maul i Savage dokonali ataku na stację kosmiczną, gdzie Opress chciał mieć równe prawa, co swój brat. Darth Maul przedstawił mu zasadę "dwóch", mianując Savage'a swoim uczniem. Opress zaatakował go, ale został powalony. Jego brat stwierdził, że przyjdzie czas na dokończenie jego treningu. Po kradzieży kosztowności ze stacji kosmicznej bracia udali się na Florrum, gdzie przekupili grupę piratów, aby do nich dołączyli. Chociaż niektórzy dołączyli, inni zakwestionowali motywy Maula i Opressa i zostali zabici, co nie spodobało się Hondo Ohnace. Nareszcie doszło do konfrontacji Maula i Kenobiego, który wraz z Adi Gallią przybył na planetę w celu zneutralizowania Sitha. Po pojedynku, w którym zginęła Adi Gallia, Kenobi uciekł do jaskini należącej do piratów. Tam walka była kontynuowana. Obi-Wan zdołał ściąć rękę Savage'a, a tymczasowo sprzymierzony z nim Hondo przeciągnął zbuntowanych piratów na swoją stronę, natomiast Maul został trafiony w mechaniczną nogę. Bracia nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak tylko uciec z Florrum. Dostali się na statek, ale został on uszkodzony przez piratów. Maul i Savage prawie zginęli, lecz w ostatniej chwili uciekli kapsułą kosmiczną. Przez wiele dni zamrożeni dryfowali w kosmosie przez długi czas. W końcu, ich kapsuła została przechwycona przez Watahę Śmierci, na czele której stał Pre Vizsla. Zabrał on braci na Zanbar, gdzie udzielił im pomocy medycznej, a także naprawił i zmodyfikował mechaniczne nogi Maula. Darth Maul zawarł przymierze z Watahą Śmierci, chcąc zemsty na ich wspólnym wrogu (Kenobim), a w zamian obiecując pomoc Pre Vizsli w odzyskaniu Mandalory. Przedstawił mu swój plan stworzenia nowego imperium złożonego z niego, Savage'a, Watahy Śmierci oraz kilku innych znanych przestępczych syndykatów, jak Czarne Słońce. Przewidział jednak, że Mandalorianin będzie chciał go zdradzić, więc ostrzegł swego brata. Następnie Kolektyw Cienia, bo tak nazwała się organizacja zrekrutowała Czarne Słońce oraz Syndykat Pyke. Do ich szeregów wstąpił także Jabba the Hutt, choć Maul był zmuszony zaatakować jego pałac. Shadow Collective przystąpiło do obalenia Satine. Darth Maul zaplanował atak gangsterów na kilka punktów w stolicy Mandalory, Sundari, które "powstrzyma" Wataha Śmierci. Dzięki temu Pre Vizsla zyska uznanie społeczności mandaloriańskiej, a pacyfistyczna polityka Duchess będzie potępiana przez lud. Rzeczywiście, po ustawionej interwencji Watahy Śmierci, Pre został wybrany na nowego władcę Mandalory. Następnie Sith spotkał się z nim, i przedstawił mu swoje zamiary podbicia innych neutralnych systemów. Ten niespodziewanie oświadczył, że nie chce podbijać innych systemów i zdradził go, ale obiecał, że dotrzyma słowa w sprawie Kenobiego. Bracia zostali uwięzieni. W celi Maul zastanowił się nad zastąpieniem Vizsli, więc uwolnił się z celi i zrekrutował byłego premiera Almeca. Po tym, Maul ruszył do Vizsli, gdzie wyzwał go na honorowy pojedynek, na który Mandalorianin musiał przystać. Zaczęła się ciężka i długa walka, która zakończyła się pokonaniem Pre Vizsli i odebraniem jego mrocznego miecza. Pre Vizsla przyjął śmierć z honorem, po czym został unicestwiony. Maul ostatecznie ogłosił siebie przywódcą Watahy Śmierci. Duchess Satine została odbita z więzienia, więc wykorzystała ten czas do skontatkownia się z Kenobim. Chwilę później ponownie została aresztowana, ale Obi-Wan po nią leciał. Po ucieczce z Obi-Wanem tym razem zostali schwytani przez Watahę Śmierci i doprowadzeni przez oblicze Maula. Ten, chcąc ostatecznie zemścić się na swym wrogu zabił Satine, przebijając ją mrocznym mieczem. Kazał wtrącić go do lochu, aby przez resztę życia pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Następnie Darth Sidious, były mistrz Maula wyczuł zakłócenie w Mocy. Udał się na Mandalorę, aby raz na zawsze zakończyć życie Maula. Tam Zabrak uklęknął przed nim, mówiąc, że zrobił to po to, żeby kiedyś wrócić do swego mistrza. Ten wyczuł, że Maul chce go oszukać, więc zaczął z nim walczyć, chcąc go zabić, ponieważ Maul stawał się zbyt potężny. Walka toczyła się między nim, Maulem, a Savage'm, lecz widać było potęgę Sidiousa. Palpatine zdołał zabić Savage'a, który pożegnał się ze swoim bratem i powrócił do swej dawnej formy. Wściekły Maul atakował go co sił, lecz nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Darth rzucał nim o ścianę i torturował prądem. Doprowadził nawet do tego, że Maul nie wytrzymał i błagał o litość. Sidious odparł jednak, że ma co do niego inne plany. Wystąpienia *3.13 (57): Potwór *3.14 (58): Wiedźmy Mgły *4.21 (87): Bracia *4.22 (88): Zemsta *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' ― "Ancient Sith Academy" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' ― "Dark Side Duel" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *5.1 (89): Odrodzenie *5.14 (102): Eminencja *5.15 (103): Odcienie rozsądku *5.16 (104): Bezprawny *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Zabrakowie Kategoria:Dathomirianie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Uczniowie Sithów Kategoria:Bracia Nocy Kategoria:Kolektyw Cienia Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sithów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu trzeciego Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu czwartego Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu piątego